Silhouette
by Lothrand
Summary: Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus. Ses cheveux turquoise retombaient inlassablement sur son front et seul son regard avait changé. Lui qui était auparavant plein d'insouciance semblait désormais empreint d'une certaine lassitude, et sa lueur semblait avoir perdu de son éclat.
1. Silhouette

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose sur ce site et également la première fois où j'écris (vraiment). C'est intentionnellement très court, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Je suis preneuse de toutes critiques constructives, bonnes ou mauvaises, tant qu'elles restent respectueuses, car comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je prend mon courage à deux mains.

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Je vous souhaite sans plus attendre une bonne lecture !

**Silhouette**

Il se tenait là. Debout sur le trottoir, sous l'enseigne clignotante du magasin, un sac de course rempli au bout de chaque bras.

Aomine l'avait repéré alors qu'il balayait le parking des yeux en cherchant une place pour se garer. Il était sorti du travail tard. Fatigué, seul la faim et sa flemme chronique de se faire à manger l'avait poussé à se rendre dans cette supérette sur le trajet du retour.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait espéré intérieurement que ses yeux ne se soient pas trompés et n'avait donc pu empêcher son regard de chercher sa silhouette de nouveau. Son cœur sembla rater un battement lorsqu'il fut certain de son identité. Son ombre se détachait, difforme et étirée sous la lueur vive des néons, et c'est à la vue de celle-ci qu'il fut certain.

Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus. Ses cheveux turquoise retombaient inlassablement sur son front et seul son regard avait changé. Lui qui était auparavant plein d'insouciance semblait désormais empreint d'une certaine lassitude, et sa lueur semblait avoir perdu de son éclat. Cette constatation attrista légèrement le basané. Il aurait voulu que son regard ne change jamais, et voir cette gravité inhabituelle dans celui-ci lui rappela soudainement le temps qui s'était écoulé. Le temps qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne rattraperait jamais.

Il eut d'abord envie d'aller saluer son ancien ami, mais se ravisa. Après tout l'heure était tardive et il semblait sur le point de partir. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une excuse. Après tout ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des années et aucun des deux n'avaient tenté de contacter l'autre pour prendre des nouvelles. Cela aurait été bizarre, gênant, et au fond de lui il souhaitait plus que tout préserver l'image joyeuse qu'il avait des moments passés avec son ancienne ombre.

Bien sûr Aomine ne niait pas avoir pensé plusieurs fois à son ex coéquipier. Il avait même quelques fois demandé de ses nouvelles à des connaissances qu'ils avaient en commun, comme ça, au détour d'une conversation. Il avait peut-être également tenté de le trouver sur les réseaux sociaux, alors que son esprit divaguait et que sa morosité prenait le dessus. Sans succès cependant — il aurait dû se douter que le plus petit ne changerait pas d'avis quant à leurs utilités.

Malgré tout cela il n'avait jamais osé demander au principal concerné.

Toujours assis sur le siège de sa voiture — qu'il avait finalement réussi à garer —, les yeux fixés sur Kuroko, il se demanda si lui aussi avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Là dehors, dans la nuit et le froid glacial de l'hiver, sous la devanture de ce magasin, l'avait-il oublié ? Ou lui arrivait-il de penser à sa première lumière, comme celle-ci pensait à lui ? Avait-il oublié la sensation du ballon frappant le sol sous ses doigts, leur complicité sur le terrain ? Avait-il oublié ce temps où l'un n'évoluait pas sans l'autre, comme attachés par un serment invisible ? L'as espérait que non tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si cela été le cas.

Sur le trottoir l'ombre bougea, signe que Kuroko en faisait tout autant. Aomine cru le voir sourire du coin des lèvres en regardant au loin avant d'entamer un signe de la main, et il dû se contorsionner dans l'espace réduit pour voir à qui cela avait été adressé. De l'autre côté du parking, un homme répondit au signe du turquoise et s'empressa de le rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du passeur et le débarrassa d'un des deux sacs de courses. Le regard auparavant las de Kuroko sembla s'illuminer un peu au contact de cet inconnu et il esquissa de nouveau un sourire dans sa direction. Ils parlèrent encore quelques secondes sur le trottoir, puis commencèrent à s'éloigner, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient totalement disparu de la vue du guetteur.

Dans la nuit, une voiture démarra. A force d'attendre le magasin avait fini par fermer, et de toute façon Aomine n'avait plus si faim que ça.


	2. Cerveau

Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, en effet j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic sous forme de drabbles, des petits moments de la vie de nos deux compères (les fics longues ne sont pas encore pour moi mais ça ne saurait tarder eheh). Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier et aussi plus léger au niveau ambiance (j'étais déprimée faut croire…). Je suis assez sceptique quant à ce qui suit car je ne suis pas encore vraiment à l'aise par rapport à mon style d'écriture, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos conseils en review (pleaaase) !

Avant de vous laisser lire je souhaite tout d'abord répondre à mes deux premières reviews (viiiiiii *_*) qui m'ont fait trèèèès plaisir !

**Shadow (Guest) :** Ma première review ! Youpiii ! Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ait plu ! Hmm oui, la longueur est un problème régulier chez moi, je commence à écrire pleine d'idée puis je perd ma concentration au fur et à mesure, donc j'essaie de favoriser la qualité à la quantité (est-ce que j'y arrive ?) ! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour continuer à écrire en tous cas ! Merci à toi et j'espère te revoir dans mes reviews hihi !

**Powerpuffgirl543 : **Ma deuxième revieeeew ! C'est vraiment super si tu as aimé ce petit bout d'OS, et encore mieux si tu l'as trouvé saisissant et intéressant ! Je suis vraiment contente car j'ai vraiment essayé d'y insuffler une ambiance "spéciale" et un peu triste (juste un peu oups) donc si tu l'as ressentie c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup, yes ! Eeeet oui, ces deux là se sont perdus de vue depuis un petit moment, mais pourquoi donc ? En tous cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir !

Voilà voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus, place à la lecture !

* * *

Lundi 12 avril, 3h07 :

**« -Tetsu.**

**-…**

**-Oï Tetsu !**

**-…**

**-Tetsuuuuuu **

**-…**

**-Mais tu vas répondre à la fin ? **

**-…**

**-Tu n'es qu'une saleté de décoloré.**

**-…**

**-Raaah répooooond !**

**-Je ne suis pas décoloré. J'ai les cheveux bleus. Et tu es méchant.**

**-Et bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu foutais quoi ?**

**-Je dormais. Comme toute personne normale à cette heure-ci.**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?**

**-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Aomine-kun ?**

**-Je sais pas. Je dors pas c'est tout.**

**-Il est plus de 3h du matin.**

**-Merci je suis au courant captain obvious ! **

**-Alors pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

**-Mais puisque j'te dis que je sais pas ! Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?**

**-Je sais lire Aomine-kun. Je me pose seulement une question légitime étant donné que tu m'as réveillé. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable.**

**-Oui bah ça va hein. Je pensais pas que tu répondrais.**

**-Tu m'as harcelé jusqu'à ce que je réponde. Et puis pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé autant de messages si tu pensais que ça ne servait à rien ?**

**-Parce que je me faisais chier. T'en as d'autres des questions ? **

**-Tu es exaspérant Aomine-kun.»**

Aomine ne dormait pas. Ou plutôt quelque chose empêchait Aomine de dormir. Ce quelque chose avait tendance à se manifester aux moments les plus imprévus et inopportuns qui soient et à disparaître aux moments où il en avait vraiment besoin. Par exemple à son test de chimie de vendredi dernier, où ce quelque chose lui aurait été bien utile s'il n'avait pas soudainement décidé de prendre des vacances. Loin ces vacances. Vraiment. Très. Loin.

Ce quelque chose en question était cette matière rose et gluante qui réside dans la boîte crânienne, plus communément appelée cerveau. Ce cerveau en question avait — une fois n'est pas coutume — décidé de faire des siennes et avait oublié tout ce que Aomine avait pris la peine d'apprendre, et celui-ci s'était retrouvé tout bête devant sa copie avec la forte envie de commencer un élevage d'alpagas au fin fond du Japon. Parce que les alpagas, eux, ne lui demanderaient certainement pas de résoudre ces problèmes casse-têtes et insolvables.

Bref, Aomine n'arrivait pas à dormir ET avait raté son test de chimie. Il était par conséquent d'une humeur massacrante et c'est après avoir tenté maintes fois de s'assommer contre le mur jouxtant son lit — sans succès malheureusement — qu'il se décida à harceler le pauvre passeur. Car après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il souffre seul. Et puis d'abord, c'était aussi de sa faute à lui. Certes son cerveau était le principal coupable à son malheur, mais le sujet auquel celui-ci avait apparemment très envie de penser au beau milieu de la nuit était Kuroko. Alors Aomine se vengeait. C'était justifié non ?

**« -Oï Tetsu, t'as réussi le test de chimie toi ?**

**-Oui, je pensais qu'il serait plus dur et toi ?**

**-Bah ouais tu crois quoi ? Les doigts dans le nez !**

**-A ce point ?**

**-Evidemment baka. Il n'y a que des imbéciles pour rater un truc aussi facile.**

**-Hmm. Tu l'as raté n'est-ce pas Aomine-kun ?**

**-Non.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui vraiment ! Tu crois que j'suis débile ou quoi ?**

**-Vraiment vraiment ?**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Roh ça va, oui je l'ai raté ! Comment t'as deviné ?**

**-Je te connais. **

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Les seules fois où tu me demandes si j'ai réussi un contrôle sont parce que tu essayes de te rassurer.**

**-…**

**-Je t'ai menti, je l'ai raté aussi.**

**-Quoi ? Sérieux ?**

**-Oui. Je me suis perdu à la question deux.**

**-Ouais moi aussi, j'ai dû perdre mes derniers neurones restants à cette fichue question. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès !**

**-Ne dis pas ça.**

**-Dis pas quoi ?**

**-Pour tes neurones. Je suis sûr qu'il t'en reste plein.**

**-…**

**-…**

**-Ah… merci je suppose. M'enfin je sais pas si on peut appeler ça un compliment. Tu peux être sacrément étrange tu sais Tetsu ?**

**-On me le dit souvent.**

**-Mais c'est bien d'être étrange tu sais !**

**-Oui je sais.**

**-Ne le prend pas mal !**

**-Je ne le prends pas mal Aomine-kun.**

**-T'es sûr hein ?**

**-Sûr et certain. »**

Cette conversation frôlait le ridicule, Aomine en était bien conscient. Elle était la preuve de l'état de fatigue avancé des deux amis qui, pour l'un, avait été brutalement tiré de son sommeil par les bips tonitruants de son téléphone, et pour l'autre, essayait vainement de dormir depuis bien trop longtemps. Cette conversation le rassurait cependant. Kuroko lui avait répondu alors qu'il aurait pu simplement éteindre son portable et l'ignorer pour continuer sa nuit. Même s'il ne le disait pas cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que, malgré tout, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Ils s'étaient éloignés ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient tous éloigné. Les derniers matchs lui avaient filé un cafard incroyable et son humeur se répercutait sur son attitude. Il n'allait pratiquement plus aux entraînements, préférant bailler aux corneilles sur le toit du collège, et les matchs n'arrivaient plus à lui insuffler une once de joie. La victoire était devenue automatique, il n'y avait même plus d'enjeux, alors à quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il ressentait avant chaque affrontement avait disparu. L'excitation, le stress, la fierté, tout cela ne lui parvenait plus et il avait commencé à se demander si ces sentiments ne lui étaient simplement pas devenus totalement inconnus.

Seule son attirance pour son ombre restait inchangée, et là était tout le problème. Alors que c'était bien la première chose qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais ressentir, celle-ci ne faisait en aucun cas mine de disparaître, semblant même s'accentuer au fil des jours, et cela avait le don d'énerver profondément l'as. Il ne se comprenait pas, et refusait en bloc tout ce que son satané cerveau — encore et toujours lui — mijotait dans sa tête. Il aimait depuis toujours les poitrines généreuses et les jambes effilées, il savait que s'il le voulait les filles ne se feraient pas prier devant lui, alors pourquoi, POURQUOI, fallait-il qu'il se sente irrémédiablement attiré par cet être pourtant si transparent ? Aomine maudissait son cerveau plus que tout.

Et pourtant, même en faisant tout son possible pour l'éviter, c'était à Kuroko qu'Aomine pensait à trois heures du matin, au point de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message, aussi futile la conversation qui s'en suivait soit-elle.

**« -Y'a entrainement aujourd'hui ?**

**-Oui comme tous les lundis soir Aomine-kun.**

**-Ah ouais. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.**

**-Tu oublies beaucoup d'entrainements en ce moment.**

**-Ouais. J'fais d'autres choses, et j'apprends plus rien t'façons. **

**-Tu n'apprends rien non plus en dormant sur les toits.**

**-Oï ! Comment tu sais ça ?**

**-Momoi-san me l'a dit. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, et je m'inquiète aussi.**

**-Et bah vous vous inquiétez pour rien. **

**-Je ne pense pas. Et je pense que tu devrais revenir.**

**-Et bah j'savais pas que j'te manquais tant que ça Tetsu ! Avoue que tu t'ennuies sans moi !**

**-Je dis ça pour toi, tu regretteras un jour de ne pas être venu. Et je ne m'ennuie pas, seulement l'ambiance a changé depuis que tu sèches les entrainements. Je suis sûr que les autres le ressentent aussi.**

**-Mouais. Je changerais pas d'avis pour autant.**

**-Tu es bête Aomine-kun. Et égoïste, il n'y a pas que toi dans l'histoire.**

**-Bah faut savoir ! Et merci ça fait toujours plaisir d'ailleurs.**

**-…**

**-… Et comment ça y'a pas que moi dans l'histoire ?**

**-Je ne peux pas m'entraîner correctement à être ton ombre si tu n'es pas là. C'est de la logique Aomine-kun. Kise-kun est très fort mais ce n'est pas pareil, il n'est pas ma lumière. Et il est hors de question que je sois l'ombre de Murasakibara-kun ou de Midorima-kun, leurs jeux sont trop spécifiques.**

**-Ouais, désolé Tetsu. J'comprends tu sais, mais ta lumière en a marre de briller. Ça lui bouffe trop de piles ces histoires.**

**-Je pensais qu'Aomine-kun était branché sur circuit.**

**-Hmm ?**

**-…**

**-Bah y'a eu une tornade et le courant est mort ! Ça arrive nan ? »**

Non mais sérieusement. Baka. Kuroko arriverait presque à le faire culpabiliser. C'était bien son genre, dans son innocence parfaite, d'ébranler les convictions du basané sans même y faire attention. Aomine souhaitait plus que tout à ce moment extraire de son corps ce cerveau faible qui tombait si facilement dans les pièges du passeur. Il était impuissant face à lui.

**« -Le courant revient toujours Aomine-kun. Même s'il met du temps. Tant que ton ampoule n'est pas brisée celle-ci pourra briller. Et puis je suis sûr que tu trouveras vite une lumière aussi éclatante que la tienne.**

**-Hmm.**

**\- ?**

**-Tu viens de me comparer à une ampoule là non ?**

**-Tu ne retiens pas les bonnes choses.**

**-Je retiens que tu me compares à une ampoule Tetsu.**

**-…**

**-C'est pas sympa tu sais ?**

**-…**

**-Tu pourrais me comparer au soleil ou à une supernova !**

**-…**

**-Non toi tu me compares à une ampoule, j'te jure !**

**-…**

**-Ouais, c'est ça ne dis rien.**

**-Je vais retourner dormir si cela ne te dérange pas Aomine-kun.**

**-Ah, ouais. Vas-y Tetsu, t'as raison, j'vais essayer de dormir aussi.**

**-On se voit demain soir n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Nan.**

**-…**

**-Oh ça va ! J'sais pas, on verra si j'suis d'humeur.**

**-Essaie d'être de bonne humeur alors. Bonne nuit Aomine-kun.**

**-Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit Tetsu. »**

Le dunker éteignit son téléphone et se retourna dans son lit tout en se fustigeant de s'être fait avoir une fois de plus. Et en beauté. Il savait d'avance qu'il se trouverait devant les portes du gymnase à 17 heures tapantes, juste pour avoir le loisir de voir le sourire de Kuroko lorsque celui-ci aurait remarqué sa présence. Et que ne ferait-il pas pour ce sourire.

Maudit, maudit cerveau !

* * *

N'hésitez suuuuurtout pas à me laisser votre avis, une petite review fait toujours du bien eheh...

En espérant que cela vous ait plu, je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
